The Day I Lost You
by imstarcotrash
Summary: Star is gone Toffee is coming She left without explanation She left before i could respond That "i love you too" She hurt me I miss her But ill find her A fanfic right after starcrushed. marcos POV


I uh I" was the last thing I got to tell star before she left.

"GOODBYE MARCO GOODBYE EVERYONE!" was the last thing I heard star say before she left.

"STAR WAIT" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I think I even ran a little faster than that. 'She is gone' I thought as her whole room disappear as the portal disappeared. I walked over and sat on what used to be her bed. I looked around at what used to be a room a beautiful room that held a beautiful girl. But now only looked as how it did before...a spare bedroom. Everything star owned everything star had everything star gave me was gone...gone forever.

I was lost. I didn't know what to do next. I already missed that beautiful hyper preppy princess that was here. Now she only seemed a dream, a daydream, a hope, a thought, a distant prayer, a nightmare. Oh god how I already missed that girl. 'What am I gonna do now' I felt a pressure build up inside my chest. I could feel the wetness in the corners of my eyes as I hung my head.

"AAARRRGG IM SUCH A JERK!" I screamed aloud.

I heard someone walking up to the door.

"Whaddya want" I didn't feel like talking to anyone not even Jackie.

"It-its me Janna can I sit with you" her voice was wobly and I was sure she was crying.

"Oh Janna yea sure" she slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to me. She sniffed. I looked at her but she turned her head and wiped her eyes.

"J-janna I'm I'm s-sor-"

"I know Marco it wasn't your fault."

"But it was Janna IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" I threw my hands up and then fell back on the bed my hands on my stomach. I felt sick. I felt lost. I felt...I felt empty.

"What are you going to do now Marco" Janna stood up and walked around the room looking for anything extra. How was I supposed to know what to do she went back home probably never to come back...ever.

"She is probably so mad at me, Janna so mad that she doesn't want to see me ever again"

"MARCO YOU DUMB SHIT!" I looked at her from her choice of words.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT SHE TOLD YOU OR ARE YOU DEAF!!!! she has a crush on you Diaz a real strong true crush. I know how that feels" she looked down at her feet.

"Do you really not realize how much she loves you how much she has done for you? How tired we got from her talking about you??!?!" I was surprised. She really thought of me all the time? "Janna sh-she really did those things?" "YES DIPSTICK ALL THE TIME!" I felt the tears escape and run down my cheek. I turned my face away from Janna.

"Im-im sorry" I whispered to myself.

"Well Jackie and all of stars friends are waiting downstairs when your ready. Everybody else left. Were the only ones you got. Don't blow it Diaz" she turned around and walked out the room downstairs. I had never felt so bad in my entire life. Not even when I had that bad day I didn't feel near this bad...because star was there. Star was always there all the time for me everyday...when I woke up...when I went to sleep... When I went to school. All the time. And I can't even stay to keep her here with me. I started to actually cry.

It was just spilling out. I couldn't stop it. 'I guess I'll find another family to live with' 'no star wait I...want you to stay with us' 'GASP* REALLY HUUUUGS!!" it hurt me. Hurt me so bad to remember. I wish all my thoughts would just disappear but at the same time all I wanted to do was remember her. Think about her... Talk to her. To finish my thought to tell her how...I really feel about her.

I wiped my face with my hoodie sleeve and walked downstairs. Janna, kelly, and starfan 13 were sitting on the couch, pony head was floating above the couch and Jackie was leaning aside it. I stood there in front of all of them, feeling stupid. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"so guys I-uh-"

"Marco just don't we need to find a way to get her back" Kelly looked directly at me. "OK" I cleared my throat. "Pony head don't you know exactly where she is"

"ppssshhh uh oh of c-course I do. Actually I don't she could be anywhere they ran because of toffee remember" "ponyhead how in the world would you know these thin-"

"I JUST DO!" Kelly jumped back a little at pony heads risin voice. "Wait Marco" I looked at pony head confused. "That day remember you went to heckapoos demension" I felt frustrated when she brought that day back up.

"Yes pony head the day you thought I was dead I remember perfectly" I rolled my eyes.

"HEY, anyway didn't she give you a pair of dimensional scissors? Couldn't you just go and find her with those?" I saw everyone get more eager and excited, everyone except Jackie.

"We'll its not that easy, I don't know how to use them to Make them take me where I want to go!" I really didn't. Star used them so perfectly, well almost perfectly. All the times star chose the wrong dimension flooded back into memory. All the times I yelled at her for it. I shook my head. Right now was not the time to break down and cry again. But I felt it in my throat. I cleared it and proceeded.

"How am I supposed to make them go where I want?"

"Well let's try practice!" Starfan 13 piped up. Everyone including me looked at her. "OK OK well I thought it would be a good idea but u know what do I know you know..." She trailed off and slouched back into the couch. That actually wasn't a bad idea some practice would do me some good. "I think it would do good to practice" I looked at Jackie who was obviously not enjoying all the goings on about star.

"Jackie what do you think?" "What do I think Marco?" She walked over to me. "I think this is all really crazy!" I felt confused and kinda hurt from her words.

"I mean cmon star would not have left if she didn't have a good reason she probably doesn't want people bothering her" I started to,get frustrated and really hurt now. "She probably doesn't even remember us anymore". Now I started to loose my cool and went off.

"HEY just because you think star forgot doesn't mean she did I'm going after her whether you like it or not you don't HAVE TO BE SO JEALOUS OF STAR! WE WERE JUST FRIENDS AND IF YOU CANT ACCEPT THAT THEN well...then... You can leave" I felt horrible screaming at my girlfriend. WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING SCREAMING AT HER! I mentally smacked myself over and over again. Jackie just stood there mouth slightly agape.

"Wow Marco you you really do love her don't-don't...you?" She stood there looking into my eyes. I didn't know how to respond. Yes yes I loved her very much I couldn't live without her she was...my everything. But I wasn't about to cheat on Jackie! "I mean she is my...best friend!"

"Just go"

"wha-?"

"MARCO JUST GO TO HER GO...just go go to her you need her go" I could see the tears well up in her eyes. I didn't know what to do.

She was giving me the option to go to star. She was willing to give up everything we had so I could go to star. She was...sweet. I stepped up to her grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, one last time one last time before I left before I left to rescue star, before I left to tell star how I really felt. Tears streamed down her face as she cupped my face and kissed back. Jackie had been my crush ever since 5th grade and I was about to give up all my time all my hard work all my succeedings, for star. The love of my life. The real love of my life.

"I love you so so so much Marco. But there is someone out there that loves you more and deserves you more. I-ill see you...later?"

"Sure Jackie I'll see you later" I smiled at her and she left my house without looking back.

I felt broken for a minute. Not knowing what to do I felt like crying again. A tear slid down my face as Jackie walked out of view around a corner. Janna put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, a hurt look on my face.

"I'm sorry Marco we really need to get on with saving star now" I nodded.

All five of us stood there. I gripped onto the scissors with my name scolded into them. Pony head floated up next to me. "OK Marco now focus, be one with the scissors, you be there boss and tell THEM were to go" I nodded. I closed my eyes breathed in,a sharp breath and focused my hardest. So hard my head begin to hurt. I focused. All moments me and star shared together flooded my memory. It hurt, not just the splitting headache I was experiencing but the memories. They hurt so bad. Finally my hand stretched out and I opened the scissors still focused. I moved my hand up my eyes closed tightly. I heard the rip the scissors created in the space time continuum. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. It was that familiar blue shiny pattern. I looked back at the three girls and floating pony head behind me. They all nodded. Janna walked up to me. Tears filling her eyes. "Go get your girl Marco" I smiled at her hugged her and stepped through.

When I stepped through I closed the portal behind me and found myself standing right,at a huge door. Wait. I know I've seen this door before, its so familiar. I put my ear up to the door and heard quiet sobs and knew right away this was stars bedroom...and she was inside.

I stood there for a moment not knowing what I was going to do when I opened the door. I breathed in turned the handle and pushed it open and it swung open. I walked in and followed the crying quietly. I came to glass sliding doors that led to a balcony. I quickly slid them open and stepped out immediately seeing star slouched over the side of the metal bars. She was crying hard. I just wanted to run, run up to her so fast and wrap my arms around her, kiss her, never let her go, ever. I stood there looking. I cleared my throat and quietly said "star?"

She whipped around.

"MARCO!" she started to run up to me and I was ready for a hug. Then she stopped herself. I was now focused on her face. Her hearts were broken and they were, green? Her eyes had a shade of green to them as well. The thing I noticed the most was the most hurt face I'd ever seen. I felt like crying myself.

"W-why did you come h-here" she said in a low quiet voice. I didn't know how to respond i... I didn't know what was happening to me.

"I-i came for you, star". Tears began to roll down her face

"I DONT NEED YOU MARCO i-i don't n-need you I LEFT I don't want you coming for me!" I felt tears building up inside my chest.

"STAR YOU KNOW, y-you know I wasn't the reason you left, It wasn't my fault!" Tears began to rise in my eyes.

"M-marco I know, I know you weren't the reason I left but..."

"Star I came here for answers, answers I need that will never be answered unless you answer them for me". I saw a frustrated look on her face. She stared at me in the eyes tears filling and rolling down her cheeks.

"REALLY MARCO, IS THAT ALL YOU WANT ANSWERS? THATS REALLY THE ONLY,REASON YOU CAME WAS TO FIND ANSWERS TO YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS?!?!"

I wanted to yell, scream at her 'NO STAR THATS NOT WHY I CAME THATS NOT THE ONLY REASON I CAME!!'. But I didn't I kept it low.

"Star-"

"no Marco NO just ask your question and leave LEAVE FOREVER AND NEVER COME BACK!" She stood there looking down hands clenched to fists.

I knew I couldn't do anything right now so I asked the question. That one question that's been tugging at my heart ever since she came to earth.

"S-star star listen" she had her head down still.

"star LOOK AT ME WHILE I SPEAK TO YOU!" She quickly shot her head up looking at me clearly shocked. I gulped and cleared my throat. "D-do you love me?" This time I looked away but late enough to see her eyes widen and face flush. I felt myself get hot as well. A long silence was between us. I winced and broke the silence.

"I've been wondering that ever since we met" there was still silence. I needed to tell her everything in my mind. Everything I've thought.

"B-because I l-love you" I looked at her and she looked at me straight in the eyes. She was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. She still was wearing her aqua dress with her devil headband. Her hair blew to,the side with the slight wind. The moonlight shining on her eyes making them sparkle.

"Star I've loved you ever since I layed eyes on you. Your just a beautiful amazingly wonderful girl. My life was so boring so so bland before you showed up. You were the one person who pushed me to do things id never think of doing! You helped me live my life to the fullest and even beyond that! I could not imagine my life without you. Your just my light my hope my my everything! I love you star it was just hard to realize with everything I was feeling. Everything I've felt.

How far I've fallen.

Without you.

You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I even loved you more than i love myself. Then...you left. I felt like I died. Like half of my heart had disappeared. Without you I'm just...I'm nothing. With you I'm much more. More than I've ever been... More than I'll ever be. I love you star. Do you love me?"

Tears rolled down her face even more. I felt nervous. Then she smirked. She ran and jumped into my arms hard. I would have fallen back if I hadn't grabbed onto the bar of the balcony. She cried onto my shoulder. "Yes Marco i-i do love you so much more than I ever have loved someone ever!" She hugged me tightly. I felt warmth run through my whole body. "So, Marco can we be friends again?" She whispered to me. I whispered back. "No star we can never be friends again" I herd her gasp.

"We can only be more than that" I pulled her off cupped her cheeks and put her lips to mine. After a few seconds she began to kiss me back. Hard. She leaned onto me and placed her hands softly on my chest. I placed mine on her hips causing her to jump. I felt so warm so good. Like my heart was full again. Like she was what was missing in my life. I felt her tongue rub against my lips asking for approval which I gladly granted by parting them. The moment was so perfect so beautiful.

(slight warning)

A beautiful girl I've always loved kissing me back as I kissed her under the moonlight. It felt like a fairy tale. It always had a happy ending. Her arms slid up resting on my shoulders. I was totally lost in the kiss we shared. Maybe a little to lost. I herd her gasp and felt her jump. Then she let out a little moan. I broke the kiss immediately realizing where my hands had gone and they went flying off fast.

She let out a small whimper. "Ohhh cmon Diaz don't feel scared its ok" she quickly kissed me again but this time I was more aware and instead put my hands on her waist a red blush appearing on her face and mine was feeling hot as well at the whole situation. Moments passed beautiful moments that will forever be remembered. My hands slid up her back so I could rest them in her hair. They slid up and her eyes shot open. Her head shot back and she let out a loud "AHHHHHMARCOOOO!!" I moved my hands away. She fell back onto my chest.

"M-marco...wings...sensitive... very!"

She said breathlessly. I then realized. "Ohmygoshstar Im so so sorry I just forgot and got lost and ohmygosh"

"its ok Marco it felt...good" she ran her finger along my jawline and bit her lip. I shivered at the touch. She kissed my neck and I jumped.

"S-star let's go home" I finally said so things would stop.

"Marco you know I can't, toffee is alive and he is looking for me, he is coming for me" she said with a small frown. "Star I'll protect you. You know I will. I will kill and die for you."

"I'd do the same Marco, for you and I trust you". She grabbed my hand. "Let's go back"

"but what about your mom and dad won't they be wor-"

"no because they won't know. When I'm sad and in my room they never check on me cause I was an in love mewman that got rejected and already knew what I was doing so were good" she grabbed my scissors and ripped the portal.

"Wait what do rejected in love mewmans do in there rooms when-" she quickly pulled me through the portal. I fell face first on the same floor I left on. I stood up. Janna, Kelly, starfan, and pony head were there asleep on the couch all together. "T-they stayed f-for me they waited for m-me?" I grabbed her hand.

"Yes star because thats how much we care about you, how much people love you here, how much people need you here, how much I need you here!" She hugged me.

"And I need you guys so much more than anyone back on mewnie" I ran my fingers in her hair. It was incredibly soft and silky. She whispered in my ear "lets go to bed" I nodded and walked upstairs to my room. Star following me quickly behind. She ran in and jumped onto my bed patting next to her.

"Cmon Marco I'm cold!" I could not say no to that. I walked over and crawled in bed behind her.

She cuddled up against me. I put my arms around her holding her close. "I love you star"

"I love you too Marco, more than I could ever show you". She fell asleep and as my eyes got heavy as well I thought a little bit. I feel healed I feel found. My shattered heart has been picked up and glued back together. As the room grew darker everything seamed brighter to me. I had a soulmate. A beautiful woman I loved and will now be with me forever. Nobody could ever tear us apart. Not even toffee. Not ludo not her parents nobody. I knew right in front of me lay something more than a friend.

A love, a trust, that would stick forevermore and would never go away.


End file.
